Parker Challenge
by DuskUchiha
Summary: This is a short story I wrote in response to a challenge. "Write about the worst thing Parker has ever done that makes her one of the two most dangerous members of the team per John Rogers "


Parker shot out of her bed looking around frantically. In her head she could hear the residual whispers from her nightmare. She dropped her head into her hands and breathed out a sigh. Her nightmare had shaken something loose and now the memories just poured into her head. Her first job, meeting Archie, but there was one thing that stood out the most. It was by far the worst thing she had ever done and not matter how much good she did she could never blot it out.

As with most things, it started with a job. She was around twenty and she had only one rule, she worked alone. It was early in the morning and Parker was surveying the building from a nearby rooftop. She snapped a few photos before packing up her stuff. By that night she was ready. The target was a diamond, as they were Parker's weakness. The room it was in had motion sensor lasers and pressure sensitive plates under the diamond. The building itself also had pretty impressive security. Parker made it through the halls without attracting any attention and then picked the lock on the door of the diamond room.

Parker cracked her neck to the side, readying to maneuver through the lasers. She had already turned off the pressure plates in the empty guards' office. She took a look around to see the layout before making her way through the lasers. When she arrived at the other end of the room, Parker allowed herself a satisfied smile before turning to the stand with the diamond on it. There was a glass case surrounding the diamond but that was no trouble. The problem was that the diamond in the case was definitely a fake. Parker jerked her head away from the case up toward the ceiling in time to see the ventilation shaft cover pop back into place. Parker let out a quiet growl before going back through the lasers, determined to get the diamond she had claimed. Having preformed extensive pre-heist research, Parker knew that the ventilation let out down the hall from the entrance of the building.

She made her way back to the entrance to see a girl fall to the floor. The girl was maybe sixteen with short brown hair, bright green eyes, and a willowy figure. The girl had a bag strapped to her side and Parker zeroed in on that as the girl caught sight of her. The girl glanced down at the bag before taking off at a sprint down the hall, away from the entrance. Parker shot right after her determined to retrieve her diamond. The girl ran right past the guards' station, making Parker suspect that she was the reason it had been empty. Suddenly there were loud footsteps from down the hallway both girls skidded to a stop and ran the other way. Parker knew what would happen if they were caught. This company was known for their security, they would never admit to an intruder, let alone two, who had made it into the building without sounding the alarms. She and the girl would be killed. Parker looked behind her to see with surprise that the girl had almost caught up to her. She reached back and grabbed the girl's hand before pulling her into a storage closet. The girl opened her mouth to question but Parker shook her head firmly before cocking her head to hear what was happening in the hallway. She heard the guard keep walking and then turn a corner. She opened the door quietly but not before she had taken the diamond without the girl's knowledge. With the diamond safely tucked into her pocket Parker and the girl made their way to the entrance only to see it blocked by two furiously whispering guards.

The two shared a look before glancing at the ventilation shaft. Parker climbed in first about to pull in the girl when she tried to jump up and landed loudly back on the floor. Parker could hear the guards running and only had a second to contemplate a plan before a gunshot rang through the hallway. The girl stared at Parker for a second longer before dropping to the floor with a gunshot wound to the chest. Parker glanced down before climbing through the shaft and up to the second floor before climbing out the window she had entered through. She looked down at the diamond and knew she could never boast of its theft because she had let that girl die.


End file.
